


Falling for a Soul Rebel

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lawyer Vegeta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being an asshole, vegeta vs feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: Vegeta Prince never cared for relationships or love. Never wanted one.That was until he met HER.What will happen when his father tells him that he has chosen HER to become Vegeta's personal assistant?*ON HIATUS FOR NOW*But it will be back💕
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Yamcha, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 57
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soul rebel is someone who sees the right thing to do, and even if it's hard, does it anyway. It's someone who refuses to worship money, self-serving power, or fame, and who refuses to follow the crowd but is more interested in real issues.

When he met her a year ago, he never thought he would have started something with her. He never cared for love or relationships. He just wanted to make a name for himself, build his career and do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Now, he looked at her laid out on the conference table, breasts jiggling in time with the powerful thrusts he gave her. He did not want her to leave. He wants her. He needs her. He does not want another woman in his life. 

This woman, came into his life a year ago and since then, his life has been better. He wanted her. He fought to get her attention. And now, here they were. Him fucking her on the table in the meeting room. She cried out, clawing at his back, asking him go deeper, faster, harder. He could not deny this woman, this angel. 

He loves her.

Vegeta is in love.

With Bulma. 

His PA.

He felt her body tremble and her insides were squeezing his dick. Suddenly she let go and screamed. “FUUUUCK VEGETAAAA…. I LOVE YOU!” and she came, no… wait…. She squirted all over him Fuck! He gave her a few harder blows and suddenly stilled, buried deep inside her, grunting while he came.

They let themselves ride their orgasms out. When they caught their breath, Vegeta pulled out of her and saw their combined juices flowing out of her. He looked up at her face and smirked. “Shut it, Vegeta… You do this to me.” Vegeta let out a laugh.

He stood up straight and held his hand out to her which she took, pulling her up to stand and she wobbled a little. He let go of her hand, bent down a little and with his hands on her ass, he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she buried her head in his neck, as he walked over to the couch in the corner of the room. He sat down, making Bulma straddle him. Both still naked.

They looked at each other, smiling. He saw the way she looked at him while they were in the meeting, it was like he was the only person she saw. She has that same look on her face now.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Bulma?”

“Like what?”

“Like… You only see me. Like you love me….”

Bulma frowned at him. “I do love you, Vegeta… I told you a few minutes ago…. Okay, maybe that wasn’t a good way to let you know. You might have though that is was my orgasm talking. But no, I do love you, Vegeta…. I am in love with you.”

Vegeta was speechless, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He swallowed, opened his mouth again to speak, but still couldn’t. She just smiled at him, a beautiful smile he never wanted to leave her face. She’s beautiful. 

Then her face changed. Suddenly she gave him a small sad smile and he frowned. “What’s wrong, Bulma?”

“I… we… I…. Fuck, this is hard…”

“Bulma…. tell me, what is wrong?” he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. Bulma leaned into his touch.

“I just… please don’t get mad at me…” He frowned harder. She saw that and sighed. “I know you tried to ignore what you felt for me and I… I’m scared. Scared that you will hate me because of this….”

“Bulma…. I knew I fucked up then, but now…. I want you in my life, love.” He smiled at her.

She looked at him, feeling all her emotions going through her body and smiled back. “You should always smile, Vegeta. You look so handsome with that smile.”

He ‘tsked’ at her and rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re stalling, love…. Tell me what’s wrong….”

She sighed and looked at him. “I’m…. I’m pregnant, Vegeta….”

For a second time he was speechless. His eyes wide, but his smile never left his face. 

Then he realized something. He finally knew. He knew that life would only get better with her. He wanted her, he needed her. And now…. Now she’s carrying a child. His child. THEIR child. 

Yes. She is everything he never thought he would need.

He sat up straight, looking into her big blue eyes. “Really, love?” and she nodded her head. He stood up with her still wrapped around his body, hugged her tight and she yelped at his sudden movement. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m really happy and excited, Bulma. I… I admit now. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now, but I was in denial. But I accept that fact now, I love you. And I would love to have this child with you.”

Tears started welling up in Bulma’s eyes. “Really? You mean that, Vegeta?”

“Yes, love. I want you and you alone. You mean everything to me….” 

Now her tears were freely rolling down her face. “Oh Vegeta… you’re not mad, that’s great!”

“I would never be mad about something like this, Bulma. I love you.”

“I love you too, Vegeta…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> This is my second fic. Because part 1 of my first fic is coming to an end, I will start working on this one.
> 
> It won't have as many chapters as my first one, but I hope you will enjoy it as much.
> 
> This one won't have fast updates, because the first one has taken a lot from me. Also because a lot of personal stuff had been added in it. 
> 
> But yeah.... I hope you guys will enjoy this one💕💕💕


	2. First Meetings

Vegeta got out of the car and started walking towards the building. He was a little sleep deprived, working long hours, trying to finish the things he needed to do without help. He was tired, but he NEVER let it show. He was no quitter and no whiner! So as he walked inside his father’s law firm, to the elevator to take him to his own office, he didn’t even look at the people greeting him. Because he never even heard them. And he never even saw his father watching him.

That’s the only person who knew Vegeta. Vegeta Prince Sr. knew his son very well and a stubborn asshole, that’s what his son is. He knew Vegeta needed someone to help him, but he refused help. And that’s why Vegeta Sr. didn’t ask his son, he just left a job vacancy open for whoever wanted it.

He also knew how his son wasn’t looking for love or a relationship. Vegeta told him once that he doesn’t believe, in his own words, in “that shit”. His wife, Eschalot, just shook her head in disapproval and tried to talk to their son.

“Vegeta, you will find someone nice one day. You just need to lo-“

“I DON’T want a 'girlfriend', mom. They are annoying! And they only want the fucking money we have, that I earn! Does that sound like love to you?! They don’t see a hardworking lawyer, they NEVER fucking see that. What they do see, is a guy with money to spend!” and walked away.

She sighed and shook her head again. “What can we do, Vegeta? Something that won’t let him hate us…. He needs to know that there is someone out there for him….”

“We can’t do anything, Eschalot. Vegeta knows what he’s talking about. We can’t force him to do something and you know that very well…. Let it be for now.”

Vegeta Sr. snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. Now he was waiting to interview the person who had applied for the job.

Bulma never was someone who followed the crowd. She always did what was right and that sometimes meant getting bullied. And Bulma was bullied a lot when she was in school. 

But being as smart as she was, she graduated high school and college at an early age. At just 21 years old, she already had a master's degree. Bulma knew what she wanted and she did everything to get it.

But something she didn't want was for her father to give her a position at his company. She wanted to work for it. She wanted to start at the bottom and climb her way up. She wanted to work for and earn every position she gets. 

Thankfully her father understood her reasons. And when she saw that Prince Legal Consultancy had a job vacancy for a PA, she took a chance and applied for it. 

Then there was "the boyfriend" problem. She and Yamcha have been together for 3 years now, but she doesn't feel the connection anymore. She couldn't trust or believe him anymore, ever since she found out about his infidelity. She didn't even want to sleep with him, telling him that she wants to keep it that way until she was married and he always made a big deal about it. Something she found weird, but never said anything. It was already stupid enough that she gave him chance after chance, when she should've broken up with him a long time ago. 

He was mad that she had applied for that job, telling her that she could just work with her dad. They had an argument about it, but Bulma kept saying that she wouldn't just TAKE that position in her father's company. People would always talk about her, saying things that wouldn't even be true. And she wanted to show everyone that she COULD do anything without "daddy's influence". She will show them all!

And it will start today. Because she has an interview in half an hour.

All he wanted to do right now, was sleep. He was so tired and it was just 9am. He already had 4 cups of coffee, which didn't make a difference for him, because he was STILL almost falling asleep. He put his face in his hands, elbows on the table. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, his office door opened.

"HEY VEGETA! Goodmorning, how are you?" Vegeta groaned, dragging his hands over his face and looked at the person who had so much enthusiasm in his voice and his life. 

Kakarot, or as others call him, Goku, came into his office and closed the door. Goku was his best friend, but he would NEVER tell him that. "What do you want, Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Gee, Geta. Why so angry today? Oh! Is it because it's monday?"

"Fuck off, you clown! Not because it's monday! I'm just fucking tired and I just want to fucking sleep! But I can't. There is so much fucking work to do!!!!" 

Goku was silent for a moment, thinking what he could say. "You know….. You could use-"

"Don't say it, Kakarot!"

"a-"

"Don't….."

"personal assistant!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Why does everyone think I need one?!"

Goku gave him a look. "I mean…. You LOOK lost, man. You need someone who can deal with some things, so you don't have to handle everything…."

"Look, i'm fine. It's a lot of work, but I can handle it." Just as Vegeta said that, the phone started ringing. Both of them looked at it and Vegeta reluctantly picked up. 

"What is it now?!...... Tell that old man to wait!" And hung up the phone. He looked up and saw Goku giving him a sly smile. He growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll try and find a fucking PA, is that's what makes you guys happy!"

Goku sighed. "It's not about us, Vegeta. It's about you needing some help, so you can calm down a little."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever Kakarot. Let's go, we need to handle some things for my old man." He stood up and walked to the door to leave.

Bulma arrived on time in the building. She went up to the front desk and asked where she needed to be. After getting the information she needed, she went to the elevator and got it. She took her phone out and looked at her messages, because she had no time to check them before she left the house.

The elevator dinged and she looked at what floor she stopped. When she saw that it's not the floor she needed to be, she looked down at her phone again while the door slid open. 

From her peripheral vision, she saw 2 men walking in and one greeted her. She greeted back without looking up from her phone. 

The elevator dinged again after a minute or two and she looked up, saw that's the floor where she needed to be and walked forward waiting for the door to slide open. She finally took a chance to take a look at the 2 men and saw that one was already looking at her. He was handsome, piercing black eyes, sharp cut jaws and flame shaped hair. He was the shorter one of the two, but damn, this man in his suit looked delicious. Bulma was mesmerized by this man. 

Then the door slid open and she snapped out of her thoughts. "This is where I have to be. Have a good day, guys." She said almost out of breath as she walked out. She was flustered because of that man! This never happened to her before. She shook her head, composed herself and started walking towards the office where she needed to be.

In the elevator, Vegeta was standing with his hands in his pockets, still looking at the door where that woman walked out of. When he saw her as he walked in, he was captivated by that blue haired woman. She was beautiful! So he kept watching her, taking in the features, her hair and even her body. Her clothes clung to her body in the most delicious way while she still looked like she meant business.

She was everything he would like in a woman if he ever chose one to marry. Wait…… WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! He shook his head and spoke up. "Do you know who she is? I've never seen her here before…."

Goku looked at him and shook his head. "Nah, i've also never seen her before. Maybe she's here for that job your dad left an open vacancy for…."

"What job? We didn't need someone new…… Right?"

"I don't know, man. He said nothing to anyone about it. Only that it was an open vacancy…. So whatever I guess."

"Hmmm…. That old man is up to something." Goku laughed and shook his head. "You're reading too much into it, Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him and huffed. "I'm not. I know that sneaky old man and I will find out what he's up to."

Bulma got to the office and knocked on the door. She heard a man's voice telling her to come on and she did. She closed the door, walked over the desk and waited for the man to turn around in his chair. 

When he did, she saw that he kind of looked like that guy she saw in the elevator, but said nothing. 

"Ahh, miss Briefs. Welcome! I'm Vegeta Prince." He held his hand out for her to shake. 

She shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Prince. I'm Bulma Briefs, but just call me Bulma." 

Mr. Prince laughed but nodded his head. "That's a lovely name, Bulma. Take a seat and let's start this interview….. My first question to you is why you want this job when your father has Capsule Corp and you're basically the heiress since your sister has chosen another path. Am I right?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes sir. You're right. She has chosen another path, which makes me the heiress of my father's company. But I don't want to just take over his company. I want to start at the bottom and work my way up slowly. I'm still young and I wouldn't be able to handle all of that at such a young age without much experience. And people would also talk a lot about me, how my father just handed everything over to me. I would like to prove them wrong."

"Hmmm…. I understand." Mr. Prince started. "You want to show them that you started with the basic stuff and worked your way up to the top. So they can't bullshit you, right?"

"Yes sir. That's one way to put it. Especially since I am a woman, they would love to talk bad about me how 'daddy helped her get to the top'. It's not something I want, I have been bullied a lot and that would feel a lot like bullying to me. That's why I want this, sir."

Vegeta Sr. regarded the girl sitting in front of him and thought about his son. She reminded him a lot about Vegeta. He wanted a PA for his son, but he actually found a perfect match for him. He made his decision and smiled at her.

"Well miss Briefs, the job is yours. You're the only one who applied for it since it was made public 36 hours ago. When can you start?"

Bulma couldn't believe it. She was the only one who had applied and she also got the job. She was happy, she didn't think she would get the job. And then she heard Mr. Prince asked when she could start.

"I can start tomorrow, sir!" She said a little too excited earning her a laugh from her new boss.

"Alright miss Briefs. I'll see you tomorrow then…. Just come to my office and we'll talk about what you will be doing. Have a good day, miss Briefs." He stood up, holding his hand out again for her to shake.

She stood up, took his hand and shook with enough force. "Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed in me. Have a good day, Mr. Prince!" She let go of his hand and started walking towards the door.

Bulma was happy! She got the job. She can start proving everyone wrong, she doesn't need daddy to make a name for herself and she will show everyone that she can do it on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that😁
> 
> Next chapter you'll see how Vegeta reacts to his father's idea😊
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter❤


	3. Intriguing Thoughts

Bulma went home and told her dad that she got the job. Dr. Briefs was excited for his daughter and her mother, Panchy was also pretty excited as she started questioning her. Both of her parents had once told her that she has to do what she thinks is right for her. They can only support her.

Bulma went to the lab with her father to help him a little with his work. After a few hours, it was already night and they went to the kitchen to have dinner. 

After dinner, Bulma went to her room and decided to call her sister Tights. They haven't talked in a while and she missed Tights. She pursued her dream of becoming a writer and while traveling around the world for inspiration, she met a guy and fell in love. Bulma only knew that his name was Raditz and they traveled the world together since then. And Tights had already published 2 best-selling books, so everything was going well for her.

With that in mind, Bulma took her phone and dialed her sister's number. She didn't have to wait long for the phone on the other side to be picked up, after ringing 3 times she heard her sister's voice.

"HEYYYYY BULMA! It's been a long time, sis."

Bulma laughed when she heard Tights's excited voice. "Hey Tights, how are you? I got a job and i'm starting tomorrow!"

"THAT'S GREAT, BULMA! You know, I am happy that mom and dad let you choose whatever you wanted to do. Anyway, I got some news for you…."

"Do tell, Tights!"

The line was silent for a few seconds before Bulma heard her sister sigh happily. "Well…. I'm pregnant, 3 months already. And Raditz is so excited, he takes good care of me."

Bulma squealed. "Oh my God, Tights! I'm so happy for you! Will you come visit us then? Or just tell me where you live, sis…. I would like to visit you sometime."

"I can't right now, Bulma. I want to stay off the radar for a while."

Even if she was sad, Bulma understood why her sister wanted to do that. Before Tights left, she and her parents had a fight and it ended badly. With Tights screaming that she hates them and their dad being really disappointed with the whole situation of her leaving. Bulma doesn't even remember what started the fight, maybe because it happened 5 years ago. She only remembers that it ended on bad terms.

"It's okay, Tights. Whenever you're ready, tell me, okay? But let's not talk about that….. You know Yamcha, right? I-i…. I want to break up with him…. I can't trust him anymore. He doesn't know that I caught him cheating when I went to his apartment one day, but he did see me when I caught him flirting with a waitress and he begged me to forgive me. Stupid me. I don't know, Tights. What's the point of this relationship if I can trust him?"

Bulma heard Tights sigh loudly. "Listen Bulma, I can't tell you what to do, you're also still young. It's your life, you know? You need to make a decision. If you can't trust him, then yes, what is the point of that relationship?"

Bulma thought about what the sister said. She and Yamcha were great friends before they started their relationship, but as boyfriend and girlfriend it was really toxic, he was never happy with the choices she made and it was mentally draining her. Arguing over small things, always cancelling dates, her finding out about his infidelity, him trying so hard to sleep with her. It was exhausting.

Finally she made up her mind. "You know, Tights…. I made up my mind. I can't do this anymore. It's really crazy that I gave him chance after chance. We are good friends, but we were never great lovers. He always tried to force me into things, but thank God I didn't give in. I…. I don't want to get hurt anymore, sis. I have to do this…."

"That's a good way to start, Bulma. I will always be here for you if you need to talk. Just try to talk to him and tell him how you feel. Tell him what you saw. Try to stay calm and don't let it escalate, okay sis?"

Bulma smiled even though her sister could not see her. "I will try. Thanks Tights…. You're the best. Take good care of yourself, alright? Tell Raditz I said hi."

Tights giggled. "I will, Bulma. Goodluck with your job, sis. Bye, Bulma."

Bulma said her goodbye and ended the call. She laid down on her bed and thought about everything she went through with Yamcha. He may not be the best boyfriend, but he's a great friend. She didn't want things to end on bad terms, even if he cheated on her.

Thinking about how to start the conversation with Yamcha, when suddenly a face appeared in her mind. It was that guy she saw in the elevator earlier today. She smiled. He was handsome, for sure, but he also looked like trouble. She was intrigued by this guy, she wanted to know more about him. Still smiling and thinking about him, Bulma fell asleep.

It was 11pm when Vegeta arrived at his house. He hated living alone, the loneliness was fucking with his mind. But he also didn't want to hear his parents nagging if he went to their house, that's why he moved out. It was bad enough that he was working such long hours and also going to the gym to keep his body in shape. He was exhausted! All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep. Thankfully he was at his parents house yesterday and his mother had made him some food for a few days, so he didn't have to cook. 

He decided to first take a shower and then eat. After his shower and wearing one of his sweatpants, he went to heat up his food in the kitchen. While waiting for his food, he took some of his documents and started reading some of the cases when his mind suddenly went to the image of that blue haired woman he saw earlier today. She caught his attention like no woman ever had before, it was exhilarating him. He kept thinking about how beautiful she was and if she could be as beautiful on the inside.

The peeping of his oven snapped him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head he took his food out and began to eat. Trying to get that woman out of his head, he tried to go over one of his documents again. After he finished eating, he cleaned up and put his documents back in his bag. He then went to bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Bulma groaned hearing her alarm go off. She just wanted to throw her clock away, but then she remembered she had a job! She looked at the time and almost screamed while jumping off her bed. It was already 7:30am and she knew work started at 8:30am, that meant she only had an hour to get ready and drive to the firm. She got ready as fast as she could and 45 minutes later she was on her way, thankful for her mother making her lunch and giving her some breakfast to eat in the car.

Vegeta was up before his alarm went off. He got ready, made himself some breakfast and lunch. After checking his bag, he left his house. 

Arriving at the parking lot of the firm and driving to his spot, he saw the blue haired woman walking. He frowned when he saw her. 'She's here again?' He thought. He parked his car, took his stuff and got out. He wanted to catch that woman before she went on her way, but he was just a few seconds too late. When I looked inside the lobby, the elevator just closed with the woman inside. 'Fuck!'

Bulma got out of the elevator, went to her new boss's office and knocked. After she heard his voice telling her to come in, she went inside and walked over to his desk. "Good morning, sir."

"Ah, good morning, Bulma. You are right on time. I just wanted you to come here, because you will not be working for me." Mr. Prince said.

Bulma frowned. "What do you mean, sir? I thought you wanted-"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, Bulma" He cut her off. "You will be working here in my firm, but not with me. I just wanted someone to help my son out. He's very stubborn and he didn't want any help. But I knew he needed a PA at least and you might be a great one for him. He has a temper, but i'll tell you what. If he ever gives you a hard time, just tell me and i'll give you another job in my company. Because anyone who can deal with my son, deserves a lot!"

Looking at her boss, Bulma tried not to feel a little pressured and kept a neutral face. "Uhm… okay, I guess. But I don't know him, sir…"

Mr. Prince smiled. "I'll call him, so he can come here and you can meet each other." He said while picking up the phone.

Vegeta sighed as he sat down in his chair. He had just missed that woman. He tried not to dwell on that matter and took some new documents to look at. Suddenly the phone rang. Cursing to himself, he looked at the caller ID and finally picked up. "Yes, old man. What is it now?"

"Watch your mouth, Vegeta. Anyway, can you come to my office? I would like for you to meet someone?"

"Who?"

"You'll find out when you come here!" He heard his father's annoyed tone.

"Fine. I'm coming." He hung up and sighed again. Dragging his hands over his face as he stood up and walked out of his office. 

Just as he got to the elevator, he saw Goku walking up to him. "Morning, Vegeta. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kakarot. Just need to go to my old man."

"Is there a problem?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "Not that I know of. But i'll find out, I guess."

"Oh well, I have some cases to handle. So good luck with your dad, Geta!" Saying that, Goku walked away as Vegeta went into the elevator.

"Well, Bulma. My son is coming to my office. I hope you guys will like each other enough to work together. Don't let him walk all over you, just stand up to him if he does or says something you don't like." Mr. Prince said.

Bulma laughed when she heard that. "Sir, no offense, but i'm not one to easily walk over. And I always speak my mind, so you don't have to worry about that."

To Bulma's surprise, he just barked out a laugh. "Oh Bulma, I like you. You will make a great asset."

Vegeta opened the door to his father's office and walked in. "What do you want, dad? Who could this person be?"

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "Well son, I have someone for you. Because you didn't want to get a PA for yourself, I hired on for you. Meet miss Bulma Briefs, you PA." And gestured to the couch in his office.

Vegeta turned to look and his jaw almost dropped. He saw the blue haired woman sitting on the couch, her eyes wide. Looks like she was as shocked as he was. 'Goddamn, she really is beautiful!' He thought. He wanted to get to know her and maybe this would be his chance. He was still annoyed with his father for doing something like that, but when he saw this woman, he couldn't help to smile.

Bulma was in shock when Mr. Prince's son walked in. 'THE GUY FROM THE ELEVATOR!' She screamed to herself in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him last night and here she was, about to work WITH him. She stood up and walked over to him. 

"Hello, Mr. Prince. I'm Bulma Briefs. And it looks like i'll be the one helping you from now on."

She saw him smirking at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart started beating faster. He was so devilishly handsome that it almost caused her knees to buckle. But then he spoke.

"Hello, miss Bulma Briefs. I'm Vegeta Prince. But just call me Vegeta, since my father and I have the exact same name. It would be better if you just called me by my first name." And held his hand out to her.

Bulma was hypnotized by his voice. It was deep and sexy, she wanted him to never stop talking. She took his hand, which was so much bigger than hers and her heart fluttered. He had such a strong grip and she felt her hand tingle at his touch. She couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back, a genuine smile. Bulma was totally blown away by his smile. She let go of his hand and cleared her throat.

"Well, Vegeta. I hope I can help make your work a little better."

He laughed. "I believe you will, Bulma. Come on, I'll show you around so you won't get lost when you have to do something." He started walking towards the door and Bulma looked at his father, who just nodded at her. 

Then she saw Vegeta had stopped walking and turned to his father. "Don't make decisions for me again, old man." He narrowed his eyes at his father. "But thanks, I guess…." And started walking again, this time Bulma followed him.

Vegeta Sr. watched them leave and smiled. He had seen the way his son looked at Bulma and he knew Vegeta would be interested in her. It's just a matter of time before he would show it. With that thought in mind and still smiling, he went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it took a little longer to post this chapter. 
> 
> I felt like throwing this whole idea of this and the whole chapter out of the window🙄
> 
> I don't like the way it turned out, but yeah....😪  
> I also feel like I made a lot of mistakes with it..... Anyway😓
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoyed this❤  
> And I love you all💕  
> Stay safe🤗


	4. What a f*cking day!

Vegeta was happy with Bulma being his PA. His work became a lot lighter for him, he only had to handle his cases and meetings, while Bulma took care of phone calls and paperwork. 

She had only been working for 2 weeks and he already saw a difference in his life. He had a lot more time to do his own things and he could leave work normally. He had an amazing work relationship with Bulma. Even when he sometimes got angry, she knew just how to calm him down. It was something he found weird, because no one could ever calm him down before. He talked a lot to her and found out how intelligent she really was, he admired her intelligence and her beauty.

So one day he asked her something that was on his mind since he found out how smart she was. She came into his office to give him some of the paperwork she had finished and started walking away. "Hey Bulma, I would like to know something…." She stopped and turned her head back to look at him. "Yes?" She asked.

Vegeta swallowed hard. He loved her eyes and couldn't stop staring at them whenever she looked at him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Why did you choose to apply here? You're very smart and your father has a company…. You could just work for and with him, right?" He saw her looking down and sighing and he thought he thought he hit a sore spot, until she let out a chuckle and spoke up.

"You're right, Vegeta. I could work for him or with him. But I don't roll like that…. Especially since every partner my father has, looks down on me for being a woman or as they call me, a girl. I want to make a name for myself without my father's help. That's why I started here." 

Vegeta smiled at her honesty. "I'm glad you think like that, Bulma. And I hope we can help you reach the top. Thank you for telling me…." He said. She smiled and nodded then walked out of his office. 

Vegeta sat in his chair looking at the door Bulma just walked out of. 'Fuck. I like this woman…!" He thought. He was in deep shit. 

Bulma couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta, she really liked him. Then she thought about Yamcha. She still needed to break up with him. 2 weeks have passed since her talk with Tights, but she couldn't find the courage to talk to Yamcha over the phone. He has been out of the city for 2 weeks, because he had baseball matches. Also, breaking up over the phone sounded really heartless, so she would have to wait until he's back. 

In the 2 weeks she had been working with Vegeta showed her how bad his temper is and how she always tried to calm him down. Seems like she found out what his father meant with handling Vegeta. His temper was out of this world, she wondered how his clients dealt with him. But she understood from others in the firm that Vegeta was one the best lawyers, besides his father and Goku.

She got to know Goku the same day Vegeta showed her around. At first he was very confused when Vegeta introduced her to him, but then he looked very happy. He told them how happy he is with Vegeta FINALLY getting some help with his work. The weird thing was that Goku made a comment about her, that she looked like his brother's girlfriend. Bulma wanted to ask him about that but before she could, a client of his came into his office. She forgot about it after that day. But just now, she thought about it and she would have to ask Goku if she sees him again.

Before she could take on another stack of paperwork again, her phone started going off. Bulma frowned, because everyone knew that she was working at this time. She took her phone out of her bag and saw Yamcha's name on her screen. At first she didn't want to pick up, but maybe something had happened so she decided to answer. "Hey Yamcha, what's up?"

"Hey B, I'm back in West City. I thought maybe I could take you out on a date when you're done working." She heard him say.

Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want to go on dates, she wanted to break up. But of course, if she tells him that she doesn't want to go on a date, he would be suspicious and try to talk her out of it. So she just decided to go along with it. "Oh okay, Yamcha. We can go on this date, but I will go with my own car, I don't want to be in my office-wear. So tell me where you want to go and i'll meet you there."

She heard him sigh. "Can't I just pick you up at home?" He asked annoyed.

"No, Yamcha! Can't you just accept that I would like to go on my own? It's really not a big deal!" She snapped.

A sigh from Yamcha again. "Fine. Meet me at that fancy restaurant you like so much at 8!" And with that ended the call. 

Bulma wanted to cry. All of her pent up rage and frustration wanted to come out of her. But she held it in, she first wanted to break up and after that she could let everything out. She just has to make it through this day and then it would be all over. 

Vegeta sat down in his chair. He had heard Bulma talking to someone, he guessed her boyfriend. When he heard the word 'date', he walked back to his office. He went over to Bulma to ask her if she wanted to grab some lunch with him, but he had heard a part of her conversation and just left after that. 

He had never before asked her if she was in a relationship. He guessed she wasn't because she never talked about a boyfriend, but looks like he was wrong. He felt a little down, but tried hard to just let that topic slide in his mind. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and Goku walked in. "Hey Geta, what's up? You busy?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "No, why? Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know about Bulma. How is everything going with her?"

A frown appeared on Vegeta's face, very confused with that question. "Uh…. Everything is okay, I guess? Why? You're not interested, right? Because you have a wife and kid….."

A very confused Goku blinked at him. "What? No! The fuck? No way man! I just wanted to know, because you look a lot better right now. So I guess she's doing a great job….. Anyway, you know Raditz girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think Bulma looks a little like her?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment, trying to remember her face. "Yeah, she kind of does. But the hair and eyes are throwing me off…. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Raditz said that Tights has a sister here….."

"You think she might be Tights's sister?"

"Welllllllll…… She might be, right? Maybe I can ask her. Can I?"

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just ask her already, why are you asking me if you can ask her?!" He snapped.

"Gee, Vegeta…. You don't have to be so mean, man….. Why are you so annoyed anyways????" Goku watched Vegeta narrow his eyes at him and then it clicked. "OH MY GOD! You like her, don't you?!"

"Fucking hell, Kakarot. Can't you be any louder?!"

Goku laughed. "You know, you can just tell her. It's not a big deal. I think she likes you too." He said.

"Yeah, right. Not a chance. She has a boyfriend. And I wouldn't tell her anyway. It would make work awkward for both of us."

"Oh come on, Vegeta. You never had a real girlfriend. You need someone…." Goku pouted.

"Tch. Yeah right. I never had a real girlfriend, because they never cared, Kakarot. They only saw a 'rich guy'."

Goku thought for a moment. "Didn't you have something with that one blond girl in college?"

"Kakarot, we are NOT talking about that. We just fucked and that's it! Just let it go. And Bulma is just my PA. Leave it at that."

Goku sighed. "You know…. Having something real would really do you good, Vegeta. Just saying." Vegeta rolled his eyes as Goku walked out of his office. 

Vegeta went back to his pile of dozens of documents and read a few, waiting for the time so he could leave this hell hole. This day was fucking shit anyway!

Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta for the rest of the day, it was like he avoided her and she couldn't understand why. 

Finally it was time to go home, but she still had not seen Vegeta. She just sighed, packed her things and left. She needed to get ready for her 'date'. She wasn't even excited to see Yamcha, but she needed to do this, for his and her own sake. 

Bulma arrived home and went to her room to take a bath and relax before she left to do what she knows is going to be a headache. After an hour she was ready to leave the house. She was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, because she didn't plan to go to the restaurant. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Yamcha's number. 

"Hey B, i'm not there yet…."

"That's okay, Yamcha…. Uhmm…. Can I meet you at the park?" 

The line was silent for a moment before she heard Yamcha curse. "Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes." And ended the call.

Bulma let out huff, took her car keys and left. She arrived at the park and waited for Yamcha. After 5 minutes, she saw Yamcha walking towards her car and he got in.

He began. "So, after 2 weeks you want us to meet here. Why?"

"Uhm…. I wanted to have a serious talk…. About us."

Yamcha frowned. "Okay. I'm listening…."

Bulma fully turned in her seat to look at him in the eyes. "So…. I just wanted to say that I can do this anymore. All the lies, all the hurt. You, cheating on me. You, trying to make me do things I don't want to. I support you a lot, Yamcha. But I don't get the same support from you. It has to stop. We were seriously better off as friends, but we both are trying too hard to make this relationship work. Or maybe I was trying too hard, because I caught you a few times cheating on me, Yamcha…. I can't do this anymore. That's why I am breaking up with you. I don't want to end things on bad terms, I just want us to stay friends…. We're better as friends, you can't deny that…."

Yamcha looked away and sighed. "Wow….. How long have you been thinking about this? And how didn't I know about those times you caught me cheating? You always bitch about those things! What was so different those times???? Do you have someone else? Did you cheat on me?!"

"WHAT? No!!! I kept it to myself because I hate those stupid arguments. I would break up with you and you would've tried to make me feel miserable and worm your way back into my life as my boyfriend. It was stupid enough that I gave you so many chances, Yamcha. Try to understand where i'm coming from!"

"Oh. I understand, don't you worry. I get it. You just want to get rid of me and make me feel guilty, right? Screw you, Bulma. You couldn't even sleep with me, your boyfriend. Maybe if you did a great job as a girlfriend, I would not have been out there looking for other girls. So fuck this shit! I'm out of here." With that, he opened the door and left. 

Bulma sat in her car, speechless and hurt. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to process everything that Yamcha had said to her. She wanted to end things of good terms, but instead Yamcha made her feel even worse than before. She stayed for a few minutes to collect herself before she went home. She had to go to work the next day.

When she got home, she changed her clothes and went to bed, crying herself to sleep. What a disaster it has been!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... that was that.  
> She broke up with Yamcha.
> 
> That scene was exactly what had happened between me and my ex, soooo.... yeah. Whatever I guess😐
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter💕  
> I love you all!🤗🥰💕


	5. Stressed, Depressed and Insomnia, Bulma to the rescue!

Time went on for Bulma. She tried to forget that bad night with Yamcha by burying herself in all the work she had. Vegeta was still keeping himself away from him and also being very short with her which made her sad. She couldn't understand why he was trying to ignore her. He only called her when he needed something when before he called her to talk about her life.

This went on for 2 and a half months. Every time she tried to talk to Vegeta, he just shut her down. She had asked his father and Goku about it, but even they didn't know what was wrong with him. She knew Goku had tried talking to him, but Vegeta told him that nothing was wrong. Even his father tried talking to him, but that ended in an argument. So they left it for what it was.

Every time he needed to be in a meeting, Bulma told him about it but ignored whatever she said after. It was frustrating for her, because they had a really good relationship weeks prior and now she couldn't understand what had happened that he shut her out. She wanted to find out, but Vegeta didn't want to give her that chance.

Vegeta was tired, helpless and depressed. He couldn't even understand why. Worst thing was that he also has insomnia. How does one even handle all these things? Every time he thought about Bulma, he wanted to call her. He felt like shit for the way he was treating her when he actually really liked her. But she has a goddamn boyfriend! What was he even doing anyway? He never felt like this before, this connection he thought he had with that woman, was it all in his mind? Was he slowly going crazy?

He thought about his days in college, how that stupid girl had used him. No, he didn't even have a relationship with her nor did he feel something for her, but god damn it, they were friends! He had trusted her!!! Only to find out that she had used him since the very beginning. Vegeta felt like an animal when he found out. It was eating him alive, not talking about the things going on in his mind…. He didn't want to let Bulma in, because he was afraid of getting used again by a woman. The thing was that Bulma seems different, but she also has a boyfriend. So it didn't matter anyway.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was 6 in the morning when he got ready for work. He knew he had a meeting later today, but he chose to wear casual clothes. Just a t-shirt and jeans with some sneakers. He took his suit and shoes and went downstairs. Not even bothering with breakfast, taking his car keys he went straight to the garage and opened his car to throw all of his stuff in the backseat. He got in his car and drove to the firm.

Vegeta arrived at the firm and was greeted by the guards who were a little confused to see him there that early. He went to the elevator and up to his office. Walking to his office he saw Bulma's workstation and just huffed.

Inside his office, he sat down on the couch. He was so stressed, he just didn't know what to do. He never cared for someone, never wanted someone as much as he wanted Bulma while also not wanting to let her into his mind. Trying to stop thinking about his feelings, he stood up and walked over to his desk and sat on it, taking a document to read. Instead of trying to understand what was written, his mind kept going back to Bulma. 

Vegeta put his document down and just stared at absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep himself together. He opened his eyes again, but suddenly he snapped. He just started screaming and threw everything off his desk, he took his chair and threw it across the room. Finally he took a lamp and some books and threw them against the wall. He let out a frustrated scream before slumping down the floor against the glass window, holding his head in his hands, knees to his chest.

When Bulma arrived at work, she saw Vegeta's SUV in the parking lot. She frowned, because he was never this early. She didn't think much about it and walked inside, greeted the receptionist before she went to the elevator. She arrived at the level Vegeta's office was and as she walked over to her desk she heard him literally screaming at something or someone. Without a second thought she threw her bags on her chair and ran towards his office and barged in. Her eyes grew wide when she took in his office. Vegeta went on a rampage and destroyed almost his whole office. Then she saw him sitting on the floor, back against the glass window with his knees up to his chest and head in his hands. He looked so tired, sad and defeated.

"Oh my God…." Bulma ran over to Vegeta and crouched down in front of him. "Vegeta?" She whispered, touching his arm gently. He looked up at her and her heart just broke. He looked utterly defeated. "Oh Vegeta…. What's wrong? What happened?" She tried again.

"I…. I hate my goddamn life, Bulma. I hate this fucking miserable feeling!" He said angrily. He tried shoving her away, but she wasn't having any of it. "Oh no you don't, mister….. Come on." Bulma stood up and pulled him up with her, surprisingly he allowed it. She walked over to the couch which thankfully wasn't destroyed and let him sit down.

"Wait and stay right here, Vegeta. I'm going to get some things." She said and he just shrugged and slumped down on the couch. Bulma walked out of the office to take her bags and a cup of water and walked back to the office.

Vegeta was still in the same position she left him in and she went to sit next to him, putting her bags on the floor and gave him the cup of water. At first he looked at it as if it offended him. "Vegeta, please….." Bulma pleaded. He sighed and took it from her. "Did you even have breakfast?" He slowly shook his head and she sighed. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a sandwich and gave it to Vegeta. 

He looked at her. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Why what, Vegeta?"

"Why are you helping me? I'm a fucking asshole." 

Bulma blinked at him and shook her head. "I care about you. Yes, you may be an asshole, but you're also a good man, Vegeta…. Please, eat and drink. You look miserable…."

He finally took her sandwich and started eating. He was hungry, because just 3 bites and it was gone. She smiled and just watched him. She noticed that he looked very tired and had dark circles under his eyes, but also had casual clothes on "Vegeta?" She whispered. He turned his head to look at her. "Hmm?" 

Bulma hesitated to ask him questions, but she had to try. "Did you sleep last night?" Vegeta ran a hand over his face, through his hair and shook his head. "Why not…?" She asked softly. 

"I have insomnia…. I have a hard time falling asleep. Or maybe my brain just works overtime…. Fuck it." He said, looking away from her.

"Hmmmm….. You know you have a meeting later at 2, right? It's just 8:45 right now, but do you want me to reschedule it?" 

Vegeta sighed. "No… I just need some sleep. But now I have to clean my fucking office, so I guess fuck sleep." He said while rolling his eyes. 

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "No." She said. "No? What?" He asked. She stood up and removed the jacket of the pant suit she was wearing. Vegeta just watched what she was doing and she saw his confusion. "Uhmm…. What do you think you're doing, woman?" He asked.

She pulled him up to stand and she went to lay down on the couch. "I'm doing something my mom always did for me when I was a little girl." She said making Vegeta more confused than he already was. She smiled at him and stretched her arms out at him. "Come here…." 

Bulma saw him hesitate for a moment. "I'm not trying to do anything. You said you needed some sleep, right? My mom always did this for me when I couldn't fall asleep…. Just trust me." After a few minutes he finally gave in and took her hands. She pulled him down hard and he wasn't ready for that, so he fell right on top of her. He almost knocked the air out of her lungs and she let out an 'oof' and chuckled after. "Damn it, big guy…. You're heavy."

"Sorry, I'll move…." He said while getting up, but Bulma just wrapped an arm around his body and with the other arm she pulled his head to her chest. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Uhmm… Bulma, what are you doing???" He asked a little muffled by his face in her chest.

"Shhhhh…. Just don't think. Try and fall asleep…." She said. She felt Vegeta finally relax after a minute or two and put his arms around her. She smiled, he smelled really nice, a little earthy. Stroking his back gently, she hoped he could finally get a little rest before his meeting.

Vegeta couldn't believe that Bulma just did THAT! He wanted to pull away from her, but it felt really good whatever she was doing and she smelled delicious. She smelled like flowers and fruit, he wanted to be forever buried in her chest. He started slowly running his hands up and down her sides and he heard her giggle which made him smile. He lost himself in her scent, closed his eyes and after a minute he fell asleep. 

Bulma looked down at Vegeta on her chest after 5 minutes and she smiled when she saw that he fell asleep. She felt around on the floor for her handbag to find her phone. When she found her phone, she started going through her social media to kill some time while Vegeta was asleep. After 15 minutes she felt a little sleepy, so she put her phone down and put her arms around him again. She heard a little moan from him and she smiled. While stroking his back, Bulma fell asleep.

Vegeta Sr. needed something from his son, so he went to his office. Walking towards it, he didn't see Bulma at her desk and he frowned. 'Where could she be? It's already 9:45.' He thought after taking a glance at the clock. He shrugged and stopped in front of the door of Vegeta's office. His eyes narrowed. Vegeta was never this silent, what is going on? He slowly opened the door and his eyes zeroed in on the sight in front of him. The office was trashed, but seeing his son on top of his PA's chest on the couch, both sleeping and holding each other, made him feel like he walked in on an intimate scene. He wanted to know what happened to the office, but his heart melted at the sight of those 2. Suddenly he heard Goku's voice and silenced him as fast as he could, gesturing to the scene in front of them. He saw Goku's eyes almost popping out of his head. "Come on, let's leave those two alone…. I'll handle him later." He whispered to Goku. They walked out of the office and closed the door behind, giving them their privacy again.

Vegeta startled awake when he felt Bulma stir underneath him. He looked up at her face and saw her smiling at him. "Hey…. Did you sleep well?" He heard her ask, to which he nodded. "Great…. Because Goku is here…." The color drained from his face as his head snapped back to his office door where Goku was standing with a smirk on his face. "Hey Geta!" He said, a little too excited for Vegeta's liking.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fuck off clown!" He said while getting off of Bulma. "What time is it anyway????" He asked. He stood and held his out to Bulma, helping her get up.

"Wellll…. It's already 1:30…." Goku said innocently.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Vegeta screamed making Bulma wince. "GET MY SUIT FOR ME, IT'S IN MY CAR!" Throwing the keys at Goku who then ran to get the suit.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Are you okay?" And she nodded. "Are YOU okay now?" She asked. He smiled, looking away from her. "I feel a lot better right now. Thank you for that. I really needed some rest…."

Suddenly he felt her arms around him and he froze. "You're welcome, Vegeta." She said softly. They heard Goku clear his throat and Bulma let go instantly. "Guys…. The meeting starts soon. Here is your suit, Vegeta. I'll leave you two alone now." He said as he walked away. 

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other. "I have to change…." He said. Bulma sat back down on the couch and crossed her legs. "And? I'm staying here until you're done." She said with a mischievous smile. He arched an eyebrow and shrugged. He turned so his back was facing her and started undressing. 

Bulma watched as Vegeta undressed in front of her and couldn't help but stare at him. His body was perfect. She saw him put on the pants of his suit and she bit her lower lip. Finally putting on his undershirt and jacket, he turned around. "Alright, let's go." He said and she was happy to get out of there. She looked around for a moment and realized his office still was a mess. "I'll help you clean up later, okay?" She said and he nodded shyly.

"Alright, let's go then. We'll come back later to clean your office. Then we can go home and YOU will get some rest. Do you hear me, mister???" 

She saw a smile forming on his lips before masking it with a frown. "Yes ma'am!" 

She grabbed his arm and walked out of the office, towards the conference room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....
> 
> I totally feel like Vegeta in this chapter. Stressed, depressed and having insomnia🙄🙄
> 
> From here on out, their "relationship" will change🤗
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed💕


	6. Making up? I want more....

It was 10pm when Vegeta sat on his veranda, thinking about the last 2 weeks, since that day he slept on Bulma's chest. After that day's meeting, they went back to his office and they cleaned it up. Later when they were done, they ordered some food because it was already 8pm and they were the only ones in the building, except for the guards. 

Their food arrived and they sat down on the floor. He had changed back into his casual clothes for a little more comfort. They started eating, talking about work and joking around. He felt comfortable with her, but he still had his guard up. Bulma told him about her hobby and what she loved. He heard her say that she loved everything with strawberries, it was her favorite. That made him laugh, but he would remember it.

After they were done eating, they cleaned up again and were getting ready to go home. Vegeta wanted one of the documents from an important client and went to his desk to look for it. 

Vegeta turned around and his eyes locked with Bulma's, making her shy in an instant. He knew she realized her face turned beet red when he smirked at her. She turned her face and closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. When Bulma opened her eyes again, he was inches away from her face. Her breath hitched and her eyes just went wide. He put his hands on her hips and pulled closer which made her breathing start to get heavier. "What's wrong, woman?" He asked with a husky voice, smirking.

Bulma leaned forward, catching him off guard, put her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. Vegeta went stiff for a moment before he gave in, one hand went to the back of her head and started kissing her back passionately. God, she was so intoxicating and he wanted to lose himself to her. She still smelled like flowers and fruit, those damn strawberries she loves so much. He felt Bulma's tongue lick the seams of his lips and he opened up for her, her tongue slipped inside his mouth. 

Vegeta felt her hands suddenly slowly lifting his shirt and his eyes snapped open, realizing then that she had a boyfriend. He let go of her, gently pushing her away and he saw the confusion on her face. "Why did you stop, Vegeta?" She asked. Vegeta turned away from her, walking to the window. "Can you please go…." He said sternly.

"But Ve-"

"GO, BULMA! You have a goddamn boyfriend. I should not have done that. Go." He said, anger bubbling in his chest.

"Fine…." He heard. "But just so you know…." Her voice cracked, he noticed but didn't turn to look at her. "I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore…. Have a good night, Vegeta." She said, sobbing while walking out of his office. 

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone which was sitting on the table in front of him. He took it and saw a message from Goku, asking him why he was ignoring Bulma again. He rolled his eyes and just threw his phone back on the table. He ignored Bulma, because he was afraid of getting fucked over by a woman again. He wasn't going to tell Goku that anyway.

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to calm down. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He scowled at it for a moment before he took it and picked up. "What?!" 

He heard Goku nervously laughing on the other side. "Heyyy Vegeta…. Soooo…. I found out that Bulma is Tights's sister."

"And what's that got to do with me, Kakarot????" Vegeta asked annoyed.

He heard Goku sigh before he spoke again. "Look Vegeta, I know you like Bulma, you can't hide that from me. And I know you're trying to force yourself not to feel anything for her and that's why you're pushing her away. Some people are worth it, man…. I mean, they are a 'once in a lifetime' kind of person and Bulma really looks like one of them. Just…. Give her a chance, man…."

Even though Goku couldn't see him, Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What does Bulma being Tights sister still have to do with me?"

"Well, Raditz told me how much Tights misses Bulma, but she doesn't want them to visit each other. She thinks her parents hate her and with a baby on the way, she doesn't want to stress about the situation. So I had something I mind that you could do for both of them…."

"Hmmm…. And what's that?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"You have to do business in South City, right? Book a flight for yourself and Bulma, go do your business and after that you can bring Bulma to Rad and Tights's house. You guys could stay for a while, I can cover for you. Just make them happy sisters and let them see each other, Vegeta. And you can also have some quality time with Bulma. You guys need it, get to know her better. You deserve to be happy, man." Goku said genuinely. 

Vegeta went silent, letting everything Goku told him sink in. Goku maybe thought he ended the call, because Vegeta heard him ask: "Vegeta…. Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Kakarot. Fine…. I'll do it. I'll tell Bulma she will accompany me on a business trip and then when everything is done, i'll surprise her by going to Raditz's house. Does that sound good?" And he heard Goku laugh before he answered. "Yeah Geets, that's great. Anyway…. Tell Bulma about the trip, okay? I have to go, Gohan does not want to fall asleep…."

Vegeta chuckled. "Tell him and your wife that I said hi, okay? See you tomorrow." Goku said his goodbye and they ended the call. 'Well shit. I guess I have to make it up to her….' He thought. He sat still for a while, thinking how he could make it up to Bulma. Groaning, he stood up and went to his room. "I'll just fucking get some sleep, if I can and leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's me." He mumbled to himself. 

Bulma arrived at work early and saw Vegeta's SUV in the parking lot, meaning he was also early again. She started to get worried, thinking he might've done something again and actually hurt himself this time. She parked her car and ran as fast as she could inside of the building, happy that she always wore flats instead of high heels. She went up to the floor of Vegeta's office and ran out of the elevator to his office. She barged in again and looked around, noting how everything was in its place and Vegeta looking at her with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry…. Good morning, Vegeta. I thought something had happened again, just like two weeks ago…. Anyway, i'll be at my desk if you need me." And turned around to walk out of the office. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, spinning her around and colliding with Vegeta's chest. Shock and instinct made her hold on to Vegeta and she then looked up at his face, seeing his amused expression. 

"Well, I am sorry I had you worried, Bulma." She felt his arm slid around her waist, looking down at what he was doing and her breathing started picking up. When she looked up again, Vegeta immediately kissed her. She gasped and Vegeta took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and her eyes just fluttered closed. She felt like she was floating and she didn't want to get down. Sliding her hands up over his hard chest and broad shoulders to his neck, pulling him closer to her and she started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She didn't know why, but every time he touched her, she wanted more of him. Even if she was mad at him, she just couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to lose herself in him. His scent, his touch, his taste, everything from him was like a drug and she wanted to get high on him.

He pulled away too soon from her lips, much to Bulma's dismay. She opened her eyes, out of breath and looked at Vegeta, who was smiling at her. "I'm sorry." She heard him say. Blinking and arching an eyebrow at him, speechless, because he just apologized to her. "YOU are sorry??? You're never sorry, Vegeta…."

She was still in his arms and he squeezed her a little. "Yes… I know, I never am. But I do feel bad about how I treated you since that night and even before that…. I just…. I'm keeping my guard up, because of something that happened in the past. Let's just leave it at that for now…. I just wanted to let you know that i'm going on a business trip and i'll be gone for almost 2 weeks."

Bulma's face fell. "But…Wh-"

"I wasn't done, Bulma." He interrupted her. "You will be coming with me, i'll need your help, woman." He said with a smile on his face

Bulma smiled back. "Really? Okay…. I'm happy to join you! But i'm still mad at you for all those times you ignored me and gave me a cold shoulder."

"Okay, alright. I understand. I'll make it up to you…. But we're leaving tomorrow." He said and her eyes grew wide. "WHAAAAAT?!" She shrieked, making Vegeta wince. "Jeez, woman. Calm down."

"Calm down???? Vegeta, I have to pack so much tonight!!!! For two weeks no less!!!!!" Bulma started to panic and paced around the office. "I can't do that, I won't even be able to get some sleep…." She said, getting frantic.

Vegeta watched Bulma mumbling and pacing around his office. He walked up to her and grabbed her face to stop her. "Woman, stop panicking. Christ!" And she looked at him wide eyed. If it wasn't a serious situation, he would've laughed at her reaction. But knowing she was really panicking, he didn't laugh and kept a serious face. "Look…. I already talked to my father earlier and he knows about it. And I also asked him if we could just take this day off. He agreed, so you can go home and get ready for tomorrow."

He saw her blinking at him. "Why do I feel a 'but' in there…." She asked with narrowed eyes and Vegeta barked out a laugh. "Because there is a 'but' in there, woman. We'll both go home after you have some breakfast with me…." Bulma's breath hitched and her eyes went wide again. He smirked at her. He noticed how Bulma wanted to throw her arms around him, but also tried to calm herself down. "Are you trying to take me on a breakfast date, Vegeta?" She asked with a shy smile. 

Bulma's face still in his hands, he pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the lips before asking her: "Would you like that…. Bulma?" And Vegeta saw her shiver when she heard the way he said her name. "Yes…" She whispered, if Vegeta wasn't this close to her, he would've missed her answer. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and let her go. "Alright…. Let's go." He said.

Vegeta picked Bulma's bags up, took her hand in his and started walking towards the elevator to go down.

Bulma looked at their joined hands and felt nothing but happiness. Vegeta was being so sweet today and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. He turned his head towards her and she saw him smiling, her heart wanted to burst from all the happiness. They felt the elevator stop and the door slid open, Goku standing in front of them. He blinked at them and Bulma almost wanted to laugh.

"Hey, good morning guys…. Where are you guys going?" Goku asked, confused and looked down at their joined hands.

Bulma wanted to answer him, but Vegeta beat her to it. "I took your advice. You will be covering for me for…. Uhhhh…. 2 weeks? Yeah, 2 weeks. But please do something for me. I'm taking Bulma to get some breakfast, but we'll be going with my car. So…. Bulma, can I have your car keys?" Vegeta held her bag towards her and she rummaged through it, looking for her keys and gave them to him. "Here Kakarot, can you bring her car to her house and ask my father's chauffeur to pick you up?" 

Bulma saw Goku, still looking confused at Vegeta. "Hey Goku, don't worry about it, okay? I'll call my mother, so she can take the keys from you." 

"Oh, uhhhh.... Okay…. I guess, no problem." Goku said, smiling innocently and scratching the back of his head.

Bulma and Vegeta thanked him and walked towards the parking lot to Vegeta's car. He opened the car door for her and she got inside. After he closed the door, Vegeta walked around his car to get to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. Before they drove off, Vegeta turned to her and grabbed her face gently to kiss her. "You taste like strawberries." Bulma heard him whisper and she giggled. "Well duh…. It's my favorite, Vegeta." She said and Vegeta grinned when he pulled away.

"I want to taste more of that…" He said with a husky voice, giving her a seductive look and Bulma shivered, biting her lip. Vegeta chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll take it slow, I just want to get to know you more…." He said while driving out of the parking lot.

Bulma looked out of the window and smiled. "I'm happy to do that, Vegeta. And I hope I can get to know you better in these two weeks…." 

She heard Vegeta laugh and she turned to look at him questioningly. He glanced at her, taking her hand in his and said: "Of course you will. You will also get to know a lot more."

"Can't wait…." She said softly while smiling. Bulma was looking forward to these 2 weeks, wanting nothing more than to be spending some time with Vegeta. 

She has no idea what Vegeta has planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewwww!!!!
> 
> What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?😅
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter🤗  
> This gave me a headache🤣😩  
> There might be some spelling mistakes, because I am my own beta😅😩
> 
> Anywayyyyy..... Love you guys💕  
> And stay safe!😘


	7. A good surprise? But first, a bad surprise.

The next day when Vegeta and Bulma arrived in South City, a car was already waiting for them to take them to the hotel they would be staying at. Bulma was confused, but Vegeta told her that he had planned everything before they left West City. They got in the car and left for the hotel

Bulma was happy and grinning like an idiot, looking out the window. But she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stop thinking about their breakfast date the day before. Vegeta had been really sweet to her, trying to make up for the times he had been such an ass to her.

"I actually have a surprise for you" He interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Really? What's that?"

He looked away from her before he answered. "I want to take you on date…." 

Bulma was confused. "But…. You already took me on one yesterday…."

"Yes, but i'd like to take you on another one. After that I want to take you somewhere. We don't have meetings for a few days, so I would like to spend some time with you. IF that is okay with you, though…." He answered, turning his head to look at her again. 

She noticed he was serious about everything he just said. Fidgeting with her hands, she hesitated. She wanted to say yes, but she was afraid. Of what, she still didn't know.

All of sudden she felt his hand on hers. "Bulma" She heard her name coming out deep, but soft. Looking up, she saw Vegeta's concerned expression. 

"Are you having second thoughts? I wouldn't blame you, l know i've-"

She interrupted him quickly. "No no! No! I'm not…. I want to, but you've been distancing yourself from me and it made me feel really miserable. It made me think I did something wrong, you know?"

"I understand. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I've been through something that made me feel miserable and I can't deal with 'feelings'. As you have seen for yourself…." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly let it out.

He then went on. "And before you ask, yes it was because of a girl. And no, I wasn't in a relationship with her…. Or maybe we were. But I never loved her as a couple should love each other and she also didn't love me like that. I just trusted her a lot and she just fucked with my emotions and life in general….. I'm really fucking sorry if I just…. If I can't deal with some things, because of that reason."

Bulma sympathized with him. "I understand, Vegeta. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. But sometimes some things happen, things we can't explain. But maybe it happened because you deserve better? Who knows…. You are a great guy, Vegeta. Maybe a little tough and mean, sometimes a little too angry, but you mean well. That much I know." She said with a bright smile.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for understanding."

The car came to a stop and the door opened. They got out and walked inside the hotel, greeted by the concierge. 

Vegeta went over to the front desk to take care of the paperwork while Bulma looked around. After a few minutes Vegeta went over to her and took her small hands.

"Come on, let's settle in and get ourselves ready to go out." He said, walking hand in hand to the elevator.

Bulma noticed she was getting side eyed by some girls and women, but brushed it aside.

Then out of the blue, a blond haired and icy blue eyed woman appeared in front of them. 

"Hello." She said while looking at Vegeta, not even taking a glance at Bulma.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta whose face just morphed into anger. She was taken aback by his sudden mood shift. Before she could ask him what was wrong, she heard his voice, low but filled with anger.

"Get away from me, Lazuli."

Much to Bulma's confusion, the woman just laughed. Looking between the woman and Vegeta, she wanted to ask Vegeta who she was, but heard her speak.

"Now now, Vegeta. Why so angry? I see you finally have someone" gesturing to Bulma. "How is she? Did you tell her about your secret?" 

Vegeta growled. "FUCK OFF! Don't you fucking dare say shit about me, Lazuli! You're a manipulative bitch and I need you to fucking stay away from us!"

"Come on, Vegeta. It has been 5 years, can't you let it go?" Lazuli asked, bored.

"No! Because you are a fucking liar, a hypocrite and a selfish bitch. And you always asked yourself why my mother never liked you, but have you ever taken a look at yourself? And I am not talking about how you look! You may be a beautiful woman, but you have a dark heart!"

Lazuli was speechless and it showed. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Look, i'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, taking advantage of you like that. You tr-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta interrupted. "I don't want to hear any of this shit. DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Vegeta pulled Bulma towards him and started walking past Lazuli. Bulma gave Lazuli an apologetic look, but she didn't bat an eye. 

They reached the elevator and Vegeta pushed the button. The door slid open and Vegeta stepped inside, Bulma acquiescently followed him. 

She didn't like it when Vegeta was angry and always tried to calm him down or stayed away from him. And right now her instinct told her to leave him alone, but Bulma Briefs wasn't known to give up easily. She looked down at their joined hands and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. 

She heard him sigh and she looked up at him, only to find him already watching her.

"You want to ask something, I can basically smell it…. What do you want to know?" He asked sternly

"Uhm…" She started nervously. "Who…. Who is she? Why did you act so mean towards her?" 

"Remember what I told you on our way here? She's that woman."

Bulma looked at the ground and processed his confession, but still not understanding what had happened that made Vegeta hate that woman. She decided to ask.

"Vegeta…. What happened? Why di-" She asked softly, only to have Vegeta interrupt her questioning.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"No."

"Vege-"

"Bulma!" 

The elevator let out a ding, indicating they reached their floor and the door slid open. Vegeta was the first to take a step and she just followed him, saddened by the way his mood had shifted so greatly after their car ride.

They arrived at their room, Vegeta scanned the keycard and they went inside. He immediately let go of her hand and went over to the couch to sit down. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a heavy sigh and looked up to regard her.

"Just get yourself ready…. Look, they already brought our luggage. I'll get ready when you're done. I don't want that BS to ruin everything I have planned for you. So just…. Please get yourself ready…." He said, anger still noticeable in his voice.

Bulma nodded, took her toiletry bag and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

Vegeta watched her until she disappeared inside another room and he took his phone out, looked for a number and called.

He waited for 10 seconds before someone picked up. 

_"Hey, what's up Vegeta?"_ He heard from the other side.

"Raditz, plans have changed. I'll be coming earlier. Tights does not know, right?"

_"Nah, she doesn't. Why did plans change? You don't want to take her on that date? Something happened?"_

"Don't worry. I'll book another reservation. I still intend to spend time with her, but Lazuli happened!" 

Raditz was silent for a moment. _"Sorry, Tights walked by. Anyway, shit! Things went down?"_ He asked, concerned.

Vegeta rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming. He loudly sighed before answering, "No, just Lazuli being the bitch she always was and still is."

_"Well, now I understand why you don't want to go on that date for now. Just take it easy, Vegeta. I'll see ya later."_

"Yeah, worry not. I'm okay for now. Later." He said before he ended the call and threw his phone on the floor mat.

He leaned back onto the couch and let his head fall back, closing his eyes to try calm himself down. 

He didn't hear footsteps coming his way, but he did feel the small soft hands cupping his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Bulma staring down at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

She wore a robe and Vegeta couldn't help it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. He heard her squeal and he let out a laugh before he held her face with one hand.

"I am now." He answered before he kissed her soft, strawberry tasting lips. He licked the seams of her lips and he felt her opening up to let his tongue invade her mouth. 

Letting their tongues dance intimately with each other, he felt Bulma's arms wrap around his neck. He didn't even notice her lifting herself off of his lap and was surprised when she straddled him. His eyes shot open and he pulled away from her lips, but still held her waist.

"What are you doing, Bulma?" He asked.

"What does it look like, Vegeta? I wanted you for a while now, but you always made me leave before we could talk about 'things'." She explained.

"Because I thought you had a boyfriend!" 

"Where did you get that from, by the way? I never told anyone about a 'boyfriend'" 

Vegeta sighed and let his head fall back before he explained the whole conversation he had overheard. 

"Oh my God…." Bulma began when he was done explaining. "Is that why you-"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Vegeta…." She whispered.

Bulma had no time to register what was about to happen and found herself flat on her back on the couch with Vegeta looming over her. Wide eyed she looked at a smirking Vegeta, who then lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. She felt him lacing their hands together and sliding them above her head, keeping them in place. 

The robe she wore had rolled up to her hips, revealing her lace panties. Vegeta pulled back to look at her body and instantly felt shy under his scrutinization. She felt him shift, grip both her wrists with one hand, leaving him with one free hand which he used to open her robe, exposing her bra.

His eyes darted back at hers. "You always match? I love red, too." She heard him say huskily.

But then she felt his wet mouth on her lace covered breast while his hand squeezed the other side. 

She closed her eyes and started to moan, feeling her core throb. Vegeta was situated between her legs and she felt his hardness through his pants poking her.

Making a bold move, Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips and started to grind herself on him. Opening her eyes again to look down at Vegeta, she saw that his focus was all on her face. 

Without warning she felt him roughly thrust his hips into hers and she let out a loud gasp. He abruptly sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

Bulma drank in the sight of his naked, tanned torso. With her now free hands, she reached for his body and traced her fingers over his abdomen, going upwards with Vegeta just watching her.

Both were in such a trance that they jumped when a phone started ringing. Just like that, their intimate moment dissipated. Vegeta snatched his phone off the floor and answered the call. 

Bulma sat up and adjusted herself. She couldn't hear his conversation, but she kept her distance to give him some privacy. 

She went over to her luggage and opened her suitcase to take a dress and a pair of wedges out. She walked over to the bed and removed her robe to put on her dress, not noticing how Vegeta's eyes were glued on her and her movements. 

When the phone call ended, Vegeta walked over her and stopped behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You don't have to wear any make-up. I love your natural look, you're beautiful." And planted a kiss on her cheek before he walked to the bathroom in need of a very cold shower, leaving a smiling Bulma with her thoughts.

15 minutes later, they were ready to go. Vegeta had told her that there was a change of plans. He would bring her somewhere for a surprise and after that, they would see what happens. It was all in her hands what she wanted to do after that surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone!  
> Finally another update, YAY!🤗
> 
> But I will be taking a break from this story for a while. I loved the idea when I first started this, but I find it hard to motivate myself to finish this story☹
> 
> I will finish it one day, no worries. But I lack the motivation to do that right now😓
> 
> I do have another fic i'll be updating regularly, called "Surpassing a Vegas fling".  
> I love that one and i'm happy that @Lady_Red gave me a chance to start with a story like that. It's kinda out of my comfort zone, but I love a challenge☺
> 
> If this story has a lot of "mistakes", please don't mind me. I don't have a Beta helping me with this one😅
> 
> Anyway, as soon as I find the motivation to finish this fic, you know it☺🤗
> 
> I love all of my readers and thank you all so much for the kind comments💕🥰🤗


End file.
